After the War is Won
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: In this final installment to Alive If We Bruise and I Will Surrender, we find out what happened after Luke and the others return to the Jedi temple... and what is hunting them.
1. Chapter 1

It had taken forever for them to properly bury all that had been killed in the attack on Edjei. Luke looked around at the other surviving Jedi, the shell shock of so much loss evident on their faces. Lux and himself were the least effected by the deaths, though seeing the children had been hard, for they hadn't known the other Jedi really. Looking over at Lux he nodded, to which he received a nod back before Luke said "It's time to leave. It's not safe here and we can do more for your friends." "They will be avenged." Ezra muttered, to which Kanan and Ahsoka gave him worried glances.

But now was not the time or the place to correct Ezra, for Luke was right. Whoever did this could return. "Where are we going to go?" asked Sabine. Luke sighed and said "Anywhere but here."

XXX

It felt like months since they had been on the run, but really it had just been weeks. Everywhere they stopped at there was an inexplicable "accident", one that they knew was from their hunter. They had thought that after leaving Edjei they would be safe, but somehow it knew that they were there, that they were survivors. Apparently for now, however, it wished to remain in the shadows. For though those "accidents" had happened, they had never seen who had caused them and they had never let anyone else see them.

They had tried splitting up, but both groups had encountered "accidents" so it had some way of tracking them, probably through the Force, so they decided that sticking together was for the best. They had tried to convince Lux, Sabine, Hera and Zeb to wait for them somewhere until this was over, but they insisted on staying with their friends. It was for the best really, because although they were still struggling to accept that all those people they had come to know were dead, Sabine, Hera and Zeb was also less shell shocked compared to the others who had been at the Temple for a while.

Luke looked out over the group that he had become the leader of ever since that awful moment on Edjei. Even though both Lux and Sabine were a bit older then him, they had agreed that his being a Jedi and having been a Commander in the Rebellion made him the right person for the job after Ahsoka had collapsed in on herself. That hadn't happened until they were leaving Edjei.

Suddenly she had just started shaking and sobbing as the impact of the past few days had finally come home to rest. It had taken both Lux and Luke to get her aboard the ship, and the other Jedi weren't holding up that well either. Ever since then, not even Lux could get Ahsoka to smile or say more than a few words at once. Losing Master Plo had hit her hard, for besides Anakin Skywalker, he was the one she had been closest to in the order.

Luke was studying the map of the galaxy that R2 had put out for him, when Lux came in, taking a seat quietly. After a few minutes of him not saying a word, Luke motioned for R2 to take the map away and, as it fizzled out, he asked, "Is something the matter Lux?" "We can't keep running Luke, they need time to recover." He replied. Luke sighed and said "You're right, but what can we do? It finds us wherever we go." "What if we went back to Alderaan? It took several Jedi to be able to sense it, even as close as Anahi, it shouldn't be able to follow you there."

Luke considered this before asking, "But what if it does? The people of Alderaan have been through a lot as it is, it seems cruel to go there knowing that something is following us." "What about Anahi itself? It shouldn't know the hyperspace route there so it would have to fly for months to get there, giving everyone enough time to recover." Lux suggested. Luke nodded and said "I had been considering that myself, but on the other hand, if it does know the route there, there is no one else around so it will feel free to fight us, which if it did, I don't know if the others would be ready to stand and fight." Zeb Hera and Sabine chose that moment to walk in, catching the last of Luke's words.

"Still can't figure out what to do? Hera asked, her worry for Kanan and Ezra showing through her voice. Like it had taken Lux and Luke to support Ahsoka aboard the ship, Hera had supported Kanan, Sabine had handled Ezra, while Zeb had kept an eye on Katooni and Petro, though they had managed to support each other while Petna walked aboard the Ghost as if she were in a trance. Luke shook his head in answer to Hera's question, repeating what he had told Lux. "If only there was some place to go, some place where even if he sensed us he wouldn't think to look there." Luke said quietly, almost to himself.

Hera and Lux shared a look, causing Zeb to say, "I'm not sure I'm going to like this." "You aren't." Hera replied. Luke looked over at first Hera, then Lux, then back to Hera, raising an eyebrow as he asked "Am I going to like this?" Once again Hera shook her head no as Lux said, "None of us are going to like this, I'm not sure it's even possible, but if there was ever a place that fit your description, I have to say its there."

Sabine looked as annoyed as Luke was starting to feel as she said "Will one of you two please spit it out?" Once again Lux and Hera shared a look, almost as if asking or even begging the other to say what they were both thinking. Finally Hera sighed, breaking eye contact with Lux to look at Luke as she replied, "The place where he wouldn't think to look for you is Coruscant, specifically the Jedi Temple."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry about how long it has been in between chapters on both this and my other stories. If its not writer's block or not being able to get to the internet, it seems that I get sick when its time to be at it. Point in case being last week when I went to the internet to upload this chapter and a few others on other stories and ended up just sleeping to try to take away the ill feeling I had, which unfortunately did not work. So please enjoy this and know that I am trying to get back to uploading new chapters once a week, but life is throwing curveballs at me like crazy :/**

 **Cat-Tactic, thank you for the review on this story and its sequel, I hope this chapter was worth the wait :)**

It had taken quite a bit of convincing on Hera and Lux's part to get Luke to agree to try it. Yes he had always wanted to see the Temple that the Jedi had once called home, but even with the Emperor dead, a strong Empire presence was still held there, making any journey there dangerous for a Rebel, let alone a Jedi. Which is why it made the perfect hiding spot, Hera and Lux had said, for even if the Jedi were sensed whoever was following them would probably think it was some long ago feeling.

Luke had extracted promises from Lux, Hera, Zeb and Sabine not to tell the others of their destination, he didn't want to upset them farther and they would probably refuse to go there, but it was their best option for survival right now.

Soon they exited hyperspace and the planet Coruscant filled their vision. Using coordinates provided by Lux, Luke got them as close to the Jedi temple as possible without arousing suspicion… hopefully. Once they were landed Luke inwardly groaned. Now came the hard part, convincing the other Jedi to disembark and head to the temple. He called for a group meeting to be held around the same table they had held meetings on their journey to Alderaan, a journey that now felt like a lifetime ago.

Once everyone was settled, Luke glanced at Hera, who nodded, and then took a deep breath before saying, "We have arrived at what we hope will be our final stop for now, Hera and Lux think we will be safe here, that whoever is chasing us might not be able to sense us and even if he does, he will hopefully dismiss it." "Where have you brought us Luke?" Ahsoka asked, though out of common courtesy rather than actual curiosity, her voice dull and lackluster.

One more look at Hera, and one more fortifying nod from her, Luke said, "We have landed on Coruscant." The room erupted with "WHATS?!" from all the other Jedi, with a few "Are you crazy!?" thrown in for good measure. Luke didn't mind this reaction to much, at least it was something new and different from the way they had been acting, an actual emotion. He held up his hands to motion them to calm down, though that didn't work. Hera, seeing this, stood up and said "You know that this is the best plan, even if you aren't willing or ready to admit it. Why would whoever is looking for us think to look here?"

Kanan frowned and shot back "The best plan would have been for the non-Jedi to separate from those that are so that they weren't at risk." "Whoever is chasing us might have gone after us to get at you." Sabine pointed out calmly. "But here we aren't hunted as just Jedi, but as Rebels or at the least Rebel sympathizers." Petna replied. "Which is why we will be staying in the old Temple, with those who haven't had their faces plastered everywhere, in recent years at least, will go looking for supplies as needed." Luke replied. "Which will basically be myself and Jedi Petna." Lux said, "For though the Ghost crew and Ahsoka haven't been out in a while, we can't run the risk of having them recognized, while Luke would really stand out like a sore thumb."

Luke nodded and continued, "Which also brings up my next point, to stand less of a chance of being recognized or noticed, we shall wait until dark to go to the Temple. Anyone seeing us at that time will hopefully fall into the I don't want to be noticed pile as well." Ahsoka frowned slightly and said, "I don't really like it, but you are right, this is our best option." Luke was relieved, sure that they were safe at last. Little did he know, but their presence had already been noticed by someone, someone who immediately started heading in their direction.

 **Excuse this relatively short chapter, but I wanted what comes next to, hopefully, be a surprise to you guys. Thanks for all the favs and follows by the way! It means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a longer chapter to make up for the shorter previous chapter.**

After dark the Jedi and their companions headed discreetly towards the Temple in two small groups, with Ahsoka and Kanan each taking a group. The Temple was in sad shape, the fire having destroyed a lot of it and the rest being allowed to fall into disrepair over time. Though it looked like it hadn't been touched since the horrible day Order 66 had gone through, for small statues and other items that could have easily been carried away were still there. It was like those who weren't afraid of the Empire for being caught trespassing had been afraid or disturb by the bit of Light energy still clinging to the area.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Katooni asked, rubbing her arms as if to warm herself. She and the other former Jedi of the Republic were finding it both sad and happy to be home, though more towards a nostalgic feeling then anything. "As long as it takes to either prepare ourselves to face whatever is chasing us, or for us to find another suitable place to hide." Luke replied, "I know this must be hard on all of you who are returning here, but at least we are relatively safe while we are here. We'll just have to be cautious is all."

"You'll need to do a better job then you are already." Came a raspy voice, one that tickled at Ahsoka's memories. All the Jedi ignited their lightsabers, forming a circle around those without, as Ezra shouted "Who's there? Show yourself!" A bald lady stepped out of the shadows, her hands up in a way to show she meant no harm as she said "Now now, young Jedi, I am only being neighborly. I just wanted to say hello to an old friend." She said, turning her focus on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka switched off her blades as recognition hit her, "Ventress? How are you still alive, I mean I would have thought the Emperor would have felt threatened by you." "Oh he probably did, but I made it hard to find me, much as you did my dear friend. Besides, it wasn't like I was a Sith in training anymore, I turned my back on that, went into bounty hunting, remember our last meeting?" Ahsoka nodded, "Yes and I never got to thank you for help clearing my name."

Kanan cut in and said "Wait, Ventress? As in Doku's apprentice?" Ventress turned her attention to him and said "Very good Jedi, though you should replace it with ex apprentice, he turned on me to satisfy his Master. I tried seeking my revenge with Savage, but we all know how that turned out." Those who had been around during that time nodded, while those who hadn't looked confused and hoped they would get answers to that later. "Anyway, enough about me, what brings so many Jedi and their friends to Coruscant these days?" Ventress asked in a lazy tone. Ahsoka quickly filled her in and a dark shadow crossed Ventress' eyes, so fast that almost nobody noticed.

"What do you know about this?" Asked Petro. Everyone first turned their attention to him, then back to Ventress, waiting for her explanation. Ventress sighed and said "Only rumors that I heard, from the time right after Order 66, one I had hoped was just a myth." "What were these rumors?" asked Ezra, curiosity and a bit a nervousness filling him. "Well you all know how the purge, as it was known by many, swift. But in all cases it wasn't the Clones turning on their former Commanders and friends. No, in some cases there were reports of one who struck so swiftly no one ever saw him coming."

"For a while, I assumed it was Vader." She continued, "But as I heard more about these attacks I realized they could not be, for Vader would have been heard if nothing else, no this was another. Then I thought, maybe it was the Inquisitors, but this was before their times and even the Grand Inquisitor would not have had the training for this at the time of Order 66 if he had any at all. To this day, I'm still not a hundred percent sure who it was, I thought maybe Maul for I never heard what happened to him after Mandalore and other then him, all dark Jedi that I knew were accounted for."

"We have a recording of him at our new Temple where he killed all but us, as we were off world. The voice did not sound like Maul's according to some reliable sources I asked." Said Luke. The other's, minus Ventress, all gazed at him curiously, for though Maul had been reported during many of their lifetimes, none of them had been privy to hearing his voice. Who could Luke have gotten to verify this? Ventress seemed to give a knowing smirk and said "Must have been Kenobi who told you that, for besides his victims and myself, there weren't many who spent time around Maul once he came back. How is the General?"

"He is dead." Replied Luke, earning a surprised look from Ventress, "But you are right that he was my source." Now everyone else joined Ventress in surprised looks, as Lux asked "How is it possible to get his assurance that it is so if he is dead?" "Dead, we may be, but still here we are." Came a voice from a familiar green alien. Everyone, except for Luke, spun towards it, most exclaiming "Master Yoda!?" Yoda chuckled in that garbled little way of his. "It was by training with them that they got me to concentrate on Lothal, that is how we came to meet Ezra." Luke explained "Yoda, Obi-Wan and my father can all return in this ghostly form."

"How?" asked Zeb. "That is not for us to say." Obi-Wan replied as he appeared beside Yoda, "Nor is it something we can teach, but rather only the Force can guide you to that understanding." "So wait if Anakin can come back, and since he was Vader, couldn't he tell us what is chasing us?" Sabine questioned. "Something ancient" came the voice of Anakin, seconds before he appeared "Something I'm not even sure what it was. The Emperor was the only one who was in contact with it." "Did you say something ancient, Master?" Ahsoka asked, her eyes filling slightly with tears at the sight of her old Master.

"Yes Snips, something I had an idea of but I'm not sure if I am right." Anakin replied, sharing a look with Obi-Wan. Ahsoka's eyes widened, but she said nothing, wondering if that look meant what she thought it did. "Great so we have a Force Sensitive at best and a Sith at worst that was so top secret the Emperor's right hand man didn't know anything about him, who has a thing for taking out Jedi silently but deadly." Luke groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. The ghost Jedi nodded, before disappearing once again, leaving the group in silence. After a minute, Ventress said "Well that was different." Earning smiled from those who agreed with her comment.

Ahsoka turned to the former dark Jedi and asked "Ventress, why don't you stay with us? Granted we aren't safe company currently, but you would be a handy training companion and we can always use another pair of eyes and ears." Ventress smirked and replied "Since when were you ever safe company? But sure, I will join you, got nothing better to do at the moment." Ahsoka smiled at her one time adversary turned almost friend, glad that if nothing else good went their way while they were here, at least something had come out of it that wasn't bad.

XXX

The next morning, Lux and Petna went into town to find some food, while the others started straightening out what they could of different areas. They didn't want to make it look lived in, so they stuck to the inner rooms and only cleared enough stuff in other areas to have several quick way out if the need should arise. Then they set aside two of the bigger rooms for sleeping quarters, all the girls in one and all the boys in the other. Once that was done they started scavenging through the rubble, seeing what had been left. Someone, probably Bail Organa, had seen to the proper burial of the fallen Jedi and so they weren't constantly running into bodies, in fact they ran into none.

Some holocrons had been missed including those inside the secret chamber which Anakin knew about. Why he left them, no one was sure, too busy killing more than likely, but they were precious in the eyes of all the Jedi that were present, treasures that they were going to safe guard with their lives. In fact all the holocrons they found, they placed in the protected, secret area, sealing them in until they were needed. Once they were sure they had recovered and stored all they could, they focused on clearing an area to practice as well as making another area filled with obstacles for practice as well.

By the time Lux and Petna returned with supplies enough to last them a week, the other Jedi were practicing while the non-Jedi either watched them or studied one of the holocrons they had found. None of them contained any information on the identity of their stalker, but it was interesting and insightful nevertheless. Petna jumped into one the frays, while Lux and those who had only been watching put away the supplies and set about making a light lunch. As soon as it was ready, they summoned everyone else to come and eat.

As they did so, Lux and Petna filled them in on the latest gossip. The ship that they had brought had been noticed as new to the area, but nothing that set a red flag to the Empire to be on high alert. Hera was kind of glad that after several attempts on them they had left the Ghost with her father, though she did miss her ship it would have alerted the Empire to their presences long before they landed. There had also been no word to anyone matching the description of their stalker, though that didn't always mean anything, it did cause the group to relax a bit more. Everyone hoped that this peace would last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about missing last week, I thought I had uploaded this and then realized I hadn't! Thanks for all the favs and follows guys, it makes me feel good knowing there are people enjoying my stories.**

Months flew by, the Jedi settled into a routine of setting things inside the temple to rights and practicing in the afternoon. Those who weren't Jedi and were not easily recognized or could blend in well would go in search of food for their group about once a week, but they too also helped with restoring the temple, at least the inside of it and practicing as well as they could without drawing attention. Many things had been restored, the lift to the upper levels, the library had been straightened out and a few of the classrooms restored.

The Jedi from the former Order set up the lessons in languages and such while each Jedi or former Sith took their turn in showing their techniques and coming up with ideas for lightsaber practices. Luke noticed that Ahsoka had been quieter than usual since their talk with his masters and father. He recalled the way her eyes had widened at the mention of the something ancient and after lightsaber practice was over for the day, he was determined to ask her about it. That is, if he lived through it. Ventress was teaching on the use of duel blades and he had been paired off against Ezra, both of them were making terrible progress.

Yes they were using training sabers, so there was no real danger of death, but his mind couldn't seem to comprehend that, probably caused by Ezra's equally wild swings with his off arm. Ventress seemed to be trying to hide a grin, along with Ahsoka, at the attempts of their fellow Jedi. That was something else, Ventress had become a Jedi, trading in her red crystals for one green and one purple. At the last second, Luke pulled his thoughts back into the fight, stopping Ezra's blade with his own. Ventress scoffed and said "Very good, but next time, why don't you both try doing that with your non-dominate hand?"

Luke had all he could do no to roll his eyes. Speaking of non-dominate hands, he really needed to check his right hand to make sure it was still running smoothly later. It was something he had managed to keep from the others and something he wouldn't mind keeping until he had a chance to prove himself. It was one thing to say he fought a duel with Darth Vader a couple of times, it was another thing entirely for him to be able to hold his own with a robotic hand. He had had trouble proving that to his fellow Rebels, they tried giving him all the easy missions, he didn't want to go through that again with the Jedi.

This time he was too slow to block the blow and Ezra won the match. "Great job." Ezra said, reaching out a hand to shake Luke's, though his eyes said he knew he had been distracted. Before everyone could shuffle off, Luke said "I think it's time we held a meeting. It's been almost a month since our last." He absentmindedly rubbed his right wrist, as Kanan said "What's the point? Everything has been moving along smoothly." "In my history, it is when the times are running smoothly that you should be ever more vigilant." Luke replied. The others conceded he had a point and so, after rounding up the others, they sat down to do so.

Once everyone was settled, Luke turned to Ahsoka and said "You have been quiet ever since that meeting with my masters and father months ago. What did they say that has you worried?" Ahsoka looked down and fiddled with her fingers for a long moment before replying "Something they said, and the look Anakin and Obi-Wan shared, made me think that it had something to do with what happened to the three of us one time. It's a long and hard to explain story, but let's just say we ran into physical representatives of the light side and the dark, ancient beings. They are called Daughter and Son, Daughter represents the light side while Son represents the dark side. Both died during our visit, but I see no reason why they couldn't have returned, for we can't truly destroy either. Anyways, the Son could have been revived by the Emperor and I'm sure he would bring great pleasure in destroying all the light Jedi he could. I'm not sure it is him, but I know that Obi-Wan and Anakin both suspect it is."

Those sitting around the room, for they had chosen the old Council room for their meeting, were quiet, each mulling this over in their own minds. If Ahsoka was right, then it made sense why they could not lose their enemy until they had come here. The question was, which was voiced by Katooni "What do we do now if it is him?" Hera simply asked "Ahsoka?" Ahsoka sighed and said "I do not know, I can tell you what I know about him, that he can turn you to the dark side by biting you, that he can take many forms though they all have the same beady red eyes and I'm not even sure if that is possible in our world, for where we met them I am sure was not a part of our galaxy."

"But as for how we defeat him, I don't know. Anakin had to work together with Father, essentially the he was the one that kept them in check, to kill the Son. And we know that numbers alone won't do it, look at what happened on Edjei." Luke had been staring out the window at the city scape, when he turned back and said "What if we used my father as a distraction? If all of us went at him then we should be able to defeat him if he is distracted. All I know is that I am tired of hiding out like a criminal. Not that being in the Jedi Temple isn't great, but I long for the freedom to move about as I please, don't you?"

Everyone, especially those who hadn't been able to leave the building at all since arriving, nodded their heads as Petro asked "So what are we going to do?" "We need to leave Coruscant, draw him away from our only safe spot so that we can return here if we need to." Ezra spoke up. "I vote we head to get the Ghost. If it comes down to an air fight I want the ship I know best under me." Hera stated. They quickly started planning their exit and the training they would do until then, hope springing up in them that the war would soon be over.


	5. Chapter 5

Two groups stood outside the Temple. One was made up of the non-Jedi, the other the Jedi. It had been decided that the non-Jedi would secure passage on a ship to go and collect the Ghost while the Jedi would head back to Edjei, hoping to draw who they were sure was the Son there. "Be careful Hera." Kanan said, to which the Twi'lek rolled her eyes and said "That's my line Kanan. The Son will be after you before he is after us." Ahsoka stepped over to her and said "Once you arrive at Edjei, stay in the air. If worse comes to worse you need to strand the Son there." Hera nodded, though she hated the idea of never seeing any of the Jedi again. After some final goodbyes, each group headed off in separate directions to fulfill their task.

XXX

As they flew through hyperspace, Luke found himself alone in the cabin with Ahsoka. Without looking at her, but rather staring out the window, he asked softly "Do you remember that dream I had back before we went in search of Alderaan?" Ahsoka nodded and said "Yes, the one with Ezra, Petna and I in it?" Luke returned her nod with one of his own and said "I've been thinking, maybe by Kanan, Katooni, Petro and Ventress with us, that may have changed the vision I had. But there is that possibility that something either happens to them or we get separated somehow. I know I shouldn't dwell on that, it was just a dream or a possible future but not necessarily ours, however I can't help but wonder if there is some way to keep that from happening."

Ahsoka sighed and said "I know that it's hard not to want to change it Luke, or to even stop it from happening. But I have found over the years that any time someone tries to stop what is to be they either bring it about or make it worse. Look at your father, he foresaw your mother dying and in his effort to stop it, he brought it on himself." Luke looked grim as he said "You're right Ahsoka, thank you for reminding me of that." The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

XXX

The eight Jedi exited the ship, looking at the space that now held so much sorrow for them. After a moment of silence, Petna said "We need to prepare. If he follows his pattern he will be arriving soon and we need to be ready for him." The others nodded and got into position, Ahsoka standing near where they expected his ship to land, for she wished to confront him on being the Son. Sure enough, a ship soon came along, landing next to theirs. Hopefully Hera would be there soon with the Ghost, for none of them were sure if they would be able to defeat him.

Out walked a caped figure and, wasting no time, Ahsoka shouted "That's far enough Son." The figure chuckled and said "Oh so you figured it out then. Well guess I don't need this anymore." He removed his cape and Ahsoka was surprised not to see the Son there, but a man about Luke and Ezra's age. "Surprised not to see my familiar form?" he taunted "I had to borrow different forms over the years to keep me in prime condition when I finally found you and your fellow remaining Jedi." He faced Luke who stood to the right and further back than Ahsoka.

"Ah the son of Skywalker." He said, "Finally I shall pay back your father for what he did to me! Be prepared to join the Force with him soon." "Not a chance." Luke said, as Ahsoka and himself ignited their blades. The Son chuckled and said "Do you really think any of you are going to get out of this alive?" "Maybe, maybe not, but if we do fall, we are taking you with us!" Ezra proclaimed, stepping out of his hiding spot behind the Son. This caused the Son to chuckle more and say "Please, do you think that even together you can defeat me? I killed everyone here remember?"

A yell from Katooni and Petro at that proclamation preceded their attack on him from opposite sides. But their rage blinded them and with two swift blows, he had cut off one of their legs on each. Kanan and Ventress quickly pulled them away with the Force before the Son could deliver the final blow. Both lay moaning on the ground a safe distance away as R2 rolled towards them to take them to the ship. "Two down." The Son said, as if he were just swatting flies "Who wants to try next?" Luke shared a worried glance with Ahsoka as the Son seemed to really take notice of Ventress.

"Ah the former Sith in training. You should have stuck to the winning side my dear." "I always liked bad odds." Ventress replied, unfazed by the Son's attempts to goad her. "That's too bad." The Son replied before immediately starting to choke her. As she slipped into unconsciousness, he threw her at Kanan who had started running to aid her. Her unexpected weight threw him to the ground where his head hit a rock and he was out cold. R2 once again rushed over to take them to the ship for treatment as Luke shouted "Enough!"

The Son gave a wicked grin and replied "I don't think so Skywalker. Don't you remember how this ends?" Luke's eyes widened knowing somehow the Son had seen his dream, then they narrowed to slits as he said "That does not control our fates! You will fall Son!" The Son gave an outright laugh and he answered "Possibly, but the question is how many of you will I take with me?!" Suddenly Petna gave a battle cry and just like in Luke's dream the Son blocked her attack. He gave Luke a look of see and started to stab at her with his lightsaber when suddenly his arm was stopped from making any progress.

Startled he looked back at Luke who having dropped his lightsaber, and was now joined by Ahsoka, was restraining his arm. "Now Ezra." Ahsoka grunted. And before the Son could comprehend what was happening, he found himself stabbed by Ezra's blade. The Son looked down at the blade going through his chest and chuckled before coughing and saying "Nice work. You won this time, but I will be back some day." And with that he closed his eyes and became one with the Force once again.

The four remaining Jedi collapsed on the ground as the Ghost, whose arrival they had not noticed, landed beside the Son's ship. Everyone ran off it and Hera asked "Where's Kanan?" fear dancing in her eyes. "He's fine Hera, he just took a knock to the head. R2 took him to the ship along with Ventress, Katooni and Petro. The last two have both lost limbs so if you have any bacta please grab it and take it to them." Ahsoka replied, too exhausted to stand at the moment. Hera nodded and hurried to do that along with Zeb and Chopper as Sabine and Lux rushed over to see them, particularly Ahsoka and Ezra.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Petna to no one in particular. "Well I promised Leia that after the war is won I will be by to her see her, so I guess for me that is my next stop." Luke said from where he lay on the ground, "But after that all of us Jedi need to regroup and start training again, though where I do not know." "What about Anahi? It is a little out of the way, but we could reach both Alderaan and the rest of the galaxy rather quickly if we were needed and we could also, once we have more trained, have outpost in other parts of the galaxy for swifter responses." Ezra suggested.

Ahsoka spoke up from her now sitting position "I for one am for that, it was a lovely planet, but we should wait until the rest are up for a vote before making a final decision. "Well" Luke said as he stood up, "I vote for it, so I am going to see if Hera will let me borrow the Phantom and go visit Leia real quick. Maybe I can join you guys back here before we move on if I leave now." "Okay Luke." Ahsoka replied as they watched him head into the ship in search of Hera.

XXX

Months had passed since their battle on Edjei. The other Jedi, once they had awaken, had agreed that Anahi would be perfect. Leia, Ventress, Katooni and Petro were in search of those ready and willing to be trained as well as the rare Jedi still in hiding. Their searches had been profitable, for they already had about twenty students each for those at Anahi. The families of the students had come to help populate the planet so they could be near their children and siblings so the economy was booming and the planet was well mapped by the exploration of the curious.

Lux and Ahsoka were planning to be married soon, along with Katooni and Petro, Sabine and Ezra. Hera and Kanan admitted they had been married for years, much to the surprise of their crew, but in the back of their minds, they admitted that they had known this they just hadn't really paid attention. Luke was happy for the couples and glad that all of his friends had made it through the fight with the Son safely. They had made several covert trips to Coruscant, emptying the Temple of everything useful just as they had to their home on Edjei. Luke smiled at their accomplishments. He didn't know what the future held or for how long peace would be strong, but for now they could rest. And enjoy the simple things.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story and that the ending was satisfying. I had a lot of fun writing this trilogy of stories and I am kind of sad to see it end, but all good things must I suppose. I do have plenty of other stories floating around my head so keep your eyes out for a new one once I wrap up my other currently running Star Wars story, Something Big. Thanks for all the past follows, favs and reviews and thank you for all those to come in the future!**

 **Final word count 6243**


End file.
